Crimson Goregutter
|Source = Franchise}} The Crimson Goregutter is a large Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development The Crimson Goregutter's name was revealed at the 2018 Annecy Film Festival preview of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Giardina, Carolyn. (Date Published - June 14, 2018). 'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World': Director Dean DeBlois Reveals New Details. The Hollywood Reporter. According to Simon Otto, the Crimson Goregutter is intended to look prehistoric and imposing, but docile at the same time. The antlers were inspired by an extinct species of elk of big proportions. To give the dragon an old aspect, Otto used the skin of a fish, specifically perch.Snetiker, Marc. (Date Published - February 1, 2019). How to Train Your Dragon 3: Meet The Hidden World's new Dragons. EW.com. Physical Appearance Egg In School of Dragons, Crimson Goregutter eggs are oval, with a pronounced scale pattern on them. They have a dark grey base, with the scales having various colors, including yellow, orange, red, pink, purple and turquoise. Hatchling to Adult Crimson Goregutters are one of the largest land dragons. They are primarily crimson in color with purple details. They have four long and stubby legs, with their forelimbs being longer than their hindlimbs. The Goregutters' most defining features are the massive moose-like metallic antlers that adorn their short-snouted heads. These antlers are large and powerful enough to be used as formidable weapons. The tip of their tails is shaped like a battle axe that can be used for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities Firepower Crimson Goregutters are able to launch molten lava from their mouths, similar to other Boulder Class dragons such as Gronckles and Hotburples. They are also able to spew their lava onto their antlers before charging onto their intended targets. Ear-splitting Call Crimson Goregutters are able to produce an ear-splitting sound to communicate within a distance. Strength and Combat Due to their huge size, Crimson Goregutters possess an immense level of strength. A single Goregutter can easily knock down the door of a metal cage with its feet, swat humans with its tail, smash a tower of rocks, and destroy the masts of a ship by ramming it with its antlers while flying without any signs of slowing down. Axe-shaped Tail The tip of the tail of a Crimson Goregutter has the shape of an axe. The dragon can use its tail both in offense and defense. The tail is powerful enough to knock out humans instantly or to destroy a large rock tower in mere seconds. Behavior and Personality Crimson Goregutters are generally peaceful dragons that prefer to be left alone. Despite their docile nature, they can be aggressive and incredibly dangerous when provoked. They are also very protective to those that they care about, which is illustrated when the rescued Goregutter destroyed a trapper's ship to defend Fishmeat, the infant Gronckle that Fishlegs carries with him all the time. Training Like most Boulder Class dragons, the Crimson Goregutter is relatively easy to train, due to its docile nature. Saving the life of a Crimson Goregutter is enough for the dragon to remain loyal to its saviour and even risk his life to defend him. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Dragon Riders rescued a trapped Crimson Goregutter on one of their missions and brought it back to Berk This Goregutter also grew attached to Meatlug's offspring Fishmeat, and accompanies the baby wherever he goes. Crimson Goregutters were among the myriad of dragons seen in the Hidden World that bowed down to Toothless and his mate, showing respect to their Alpha. Games School of Dragons Crimson Goregutters were added to the game on March 19, 2019 as trainable dragons. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Eir Stormheart managed to capture a Titan Wing Crimson Goregutter, prior to the events of this game. She poisoned it with a concoction made of Grimora venom and dragonvine and placed it in the caves of Blood Briar Island. Scribbler encountered it and freed the dragon. Once freed, the Goregutter then takes up residence in Havenholme. Trivia *The Crimson Goregutter is one the most endangered species of dragons, along with the Sliquifier, the Buffalord, the Bewilderbeast, the Slitherwing, and the Night Fury. References Site Navigation Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Rare Species Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species